The Untold Story Of The Little Mermaid
by Paige Roberts
Summary: Love. Heartbreak. Good. Evil. Sebastian tells the stroy of what REALLY happened before Ariel was born. Spongebob included.


1**A/N: Okay, I know what you are thinking. 'Why is The Little Mermaid under a Spongebob category?' Well, FYI, it actually has a few Spongebob parts to it. I just felt like writing something like this, even if it isn't all about the sponge himself. Anyway, this story is basically about the characters of TLM(not Ariel, she wasn't born yet,) and the secret romances and heartbreaks they went through before her arrival. PS, I was inspired by the book "Wicked" by Gregory Maguire to write this. **

**PART I**

Did it really happen tonight?

Was the love of my life, the only women I've ever had such strong feelings for...die?

Is this all a dream, or is it reality?

I pray my hardest to God, please let it be a dream...don't let this nightmare be real...

But there's no use in even trying. I am awake, and Ursula is dead. Oh, what I wouldn't give to hear her voice one last time. That beautiful, smooth voice echoing in my eardrums. How I loved her. I wanted to be with her every second of my life, wanted to hold her in my arms with every waking moment of the day...I _lived _for her. And now she's gone. Now they're all out celebrating her death, the hypocrites. What are they throwing a party for? They can't look me in the eye and say to me that they never knew her, that they weren't friendly with her...especially King Tritan. She was his...well, I suppose that was a long time ago. But even still, time is no excuse for denying the past! Those fools! Here they are, right outside my bedroom quarters, throwing a party to celebrate the so-called "sea witch"'s death. Yet every single person in this palace loved her dearly, and she loved them...and I surely loved her...even after what she became. Yet again, that was some time ago...

Just at that very moment, three soft raps on my bedroom door disturb my thoughts. "Who is it?" I call out in a small, feeble voice. I don't feel like seeing anyone att he moment, but I don't want to go off as rude. "It's your cousin," a deep voice replies. I smile to myself, hop down from my cot, and open the door. My dear cousin Eugene H. Krabs(who has been like a brother to me over the years)appears there. He is wearing a compassionate and understanding expression. He knows exactly how I feel, considering the fact that he once lost his beloved Esmeralda. Every now and then he tells me how much my cousin Pearl brightens his spirits, for she is the face of life–the being that represents the happiness that lingers within the pain.

"May I...come in?" Eugene asks slowly. I try my hardest to look strong, but it only makes me feel worse. "Of course," I respond dully, stepping aside for him. He enters the dark, cold room and plops down on my bed. "It's a bit chilly in here, isn't it?" he asks me, trying to make conversation. I stare down at the floor. " Really, I...haven't noticed..." we both jump slightly at the sound of a loud clang outside, followed by shouts of laughter. I wish that I could be out there with them, enjoying myself. But that is impossible in any case.

Shadows around the corners of the bedroom grow as darkness sets in. As grief and torture and pain set in, enveloping all of us in a thick, heavy cloak that we are unable to remove. _Ursula– my dear, my beloved...please forgive me... losing you I feel as though I've lost all meaning of life. Your existence was the very power that centered my heart. Now that that power has forsaken me, my soul is shattered. My darling Ursula, why have you deserted me!_

"You really loved that lass, didn't you Sebastian," Eugene whispers. I look up at him as the tears sting at my eyes. Sometimes it's as if he's reading my thoughts. "Oh...yes. Very much so," I reply, stating the obvious. Eugene merely nods and pats me on the back. "Sebastian, listen to me: it's not too late to let go of the past and move onto the present," he says. I shoot him an utterly shocked look. "Eugene are you insane?!" I cry out. The dark demon called silence enters the room again. "I...I'm sorry for that–ahem–rude comment. I know how hard it can be to lose someone you love so much. It's a terrible, sinking feeling," Eugene says. "I just thought that you know, maybe you'd like to find someone–"

There is another knock on the door. "I guess I won't be getting any grieving time tonight," I say with a weak chuckle, standing to answer it. Eugene holds up an assuring claw. "_I'll _get it," he says. I sigh as Eugene scuttles over to the door and opens it, revealing his two young friends Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks. Love had quietly blossomed between the two for several years, and it wasn't until recently that they chose to admit it. Young love...ahhh, have we all not experienced it!

"Hey, Mr. Krabs...Sebastian, sir? Mind if we pop in for a second?" Spongebob asks. I give him a friendly grin, he's a nice kid. "Of course, son," I say. He and Sandy enter the room, hands clasped. I turn away for fear of another bawling session. The two take a seat on a nearby couch as Eugene returns next to me on the bed. "Sebastian, do you...want to come out to the party? It might make you feel better if you have some fun," Sandy says in her sweet, Southern accent. I always had a sort of..._fancy _for the squirrel, even though I loved Ursula ever so, and Sandy loved Spongebob. But still, she was incredibly picturesque and beautiful in every way, as well as reasonable and intelligent. I knew exactly what everyone under the ocean saw in her, for I saw it too...yet our love would have been useless. We were two who weren't meant to be, and I am perfectly okay with that.

"Oh, Miss Sandra. I don't think I'll come out...I can't be anywhere with a celebration towards...well, you know," I reply. Sandy nods her head. "I understand," she says softly, then sharply turns away, for whatever reason. Spongebob seems to know as he gently slips his arms around her waist and pulls her close. She smiles at him and brushes away(I know, the helmet thing. Just forget about it) loose tears. Eugene shakes his head in sorrow. "It's such a shame," he says in a tone I've never heard him use before, "to lose someone so close to you...we all have, haven't we?" Everyone in the room(excepting the obvious candidate, me,) nod in agreement. I am slightly surprised, seeing Spongebob's reaction. I start to ask him what _he _went through, but then stop myself. Another loud crash sounds beyond the comfort of my room, more laughter, followed by a shrill: "Good one, Squidward!"

"What was that?" I ask slowly. Spongebob shrugs. "Squidward and King Neptune are tipsy again," he says. I open my mouth to respond, but then close it and simply shake my head. There is another long period of silence. My eyes begin to dart absent mindedly around the room, then suddenly rest on Spongebob. I can clearly see that he has been staring at me as he quickly turns away. Not one to miss out on anything, I question him. "Yes, my boy?"

Spongebob smiles slightly and shakes his head. " Oh, it's nothing...nothing," he says quickly. I give him a knowing grin. "It's alright..you can tell me. We're all friends here," I say. He begins to nervously twiddle his thumbs. "Well, er...it's just that I, uh–was just wondering if maybe...youcouldpossiblytellusmoreaboutyourrelationshipwithUrusla?"

Even though he made an attempt to get out his feelings without a scolding, we all caught him. Sandy pinched him sharply. Eugene stood up. I simply held up my hand. "It's okay, it's okay," I say with a heavy sigh. "I-I-I'm sorry s-s-s-sir...I just thought that–and you were–believe me, I–"

"It's okay, Spongebob, calm down," I say to him reassuringly. I then look at everyone in the room and sigh for about the fourth or fifth time. "You all should probably know, anyways...since we kept our love so secret..." Eugene looks at me with a grieved expression. "Sebastian, don't make yourself–"

"Relax, Eugene, I know what I'm doing," I reply strongly. I shut my eyes and concentrate, trying to resurrect memories from so very long ago...finally, I am able to grab a hold of them, as if I were reliving them at this moment. "It all started," I begin slowly. I turn to face my audience. They are already engulfed in the story when it hasn't even started. I notice that even Eugene seems interested, so I press on.

"...Before Ariel was born..."

**A/N: Well, there you have it, Chapter 1. Keep reading, it will get better **


End file.
